INUYASHA Z
by Tylerd440
Summary: Inuyasha floated back down with Kagome still in his arms, he looked at her lifeless form before placing her by Kirara. Everyone shook away their tears and looked towards Inuyasha; Goku walked up and place a hand on one of his shoulders. Inuyasha turns and looks Goku in the eyes, at the same time they said with determination, "Let's go get those sons of bitches!"
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA Z

Chapter 1

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.

To obtain, something of equal value most be lost. Thats is alchemy's first

law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be

the world's one and only truth...

50 years ago there lives a half-demon named Inuyasha. He was hunting for the Shikon-No-Tama which is known as the Jewel of the four souls as well as the Shikon Jewel, which was intrusted to a young woman named Kikyo. He always was around Kikyo to get the jewel, but instead started hanging on her every whim and eventually fell in love with her. Then one day he was attack by his love, but did not know why. He thought that she had betrayed him and looking back Inuyasha always looked after Kikyo, protecting her when needed, he loved the way her long black hair flowed past her back, but for some reason she loved to keep her hair up in a ponytail. Her eyes were the color of a beautiful soft light brown acorn. Unfortunatly being a priestess meant that she could never be one of those regular girls that would wear different outfits and makeup, she always wore a kimono that was white and red which was the priestesses style. One day she had shot her magic arrow at Inuyasha which pinned him to an old sacred tree. After Kikyo shot her arrow she shortly died afterwards with horrible wounds that nobody knew how she got, but they all assumed Inuyasha had something to do with it. Now that inuyasha is pierced to the sacred tree he is now in a long deep sleep. Years passed around him to the present day... When a girl named Kagome was going to get the surprise of her life. One day on kagome's 15th birthday, her little brother Sota lost their cat in an old shrine that held an old well known to everyone as the Bone Eaters Well. How could her birthday suck so much she thought. First her Grandfather gives her a mummy's hand which she fed to the cat and then her brother loses the cat, how could it get any worse? As she was heading down the shrine steps to the old well the cat let out a loud yowl and jumped passed her face into Sota's arms. She turned around to yell at the cat, but then suddenly a bright white light bursted out of the well and six arms grabbed her pulling her into the well. When she was in the well a different light surrounded her and the creature that looked like a giant centipede had Kagome in its grip. She managed to get the creature off of her by shooting some kind of power from her hand, which she couldn't beleive. She climbed out of the well to find out to her surprise that the shrine walls weren't there. Almost on the verge of freaking out she took three deep breaths and started walking, it was then that she noticed the old sacred tree that she used to play by as a little girl. She started running towards it.

When Kagome made her way through the forest bushes she saw a boy pinned onto the scared tree, that boy of course is Inuyasha. His long white hair blew wildly around him without stirring him, she noticed two cute little doggie ears on his head and went up to rub them (of course what girl wouldn't?). She was against his bright red kimono as she reached up for his ears, somehow it made her feel better petting his ears. Well as a long story short Kagome gets captured by the villagers, then chased by the centipede demon to Inuyasha's forest, then somehow manages to wake Inuyasha, as the demon centipede ripped out the sacred jewel from Kagome's body. Inuyasha thought she was Kikyo cause of the way they looked alike except she has shorter hair and a green and white school uniform on, so he insulted her, she releases him by pulling the arrow out, he saves her by killing the demon and tries to kill her, then Inuyasha gets a necklace wrapped around his neck which Kagome yells SIT BOY! which causes him to fall flat on his face. Then later Kagome gets kidnapped by theives which were controlled by a crow demon, crow demon steals jewel and eats it. She goes to shoot an arrow at it which in doing so causes the sacred jewel to shatter into a million pieces. Not happy in doing that she has to team up with Inuyasha to get all the pieces back of the jewel. So yeah her birthday sucked majorly. Then later on down the road Inuyasha and Kagome meet few new friends. Inuyasha and Kagome meet, Shippo who is a cute little red haired blued eyed fox demon child, Miroku who is a peverted monk, but very handsome with short black hair, deep blue eyes and a voice of silver. He unforunatly has a hole placed their by a loser demon named Naraku (Which Naraku was the cause of a lot of bullshit between all of the people in this story.) which can suck up things like a black hole. He then falls in love with a woman demon slayer named Songo. Who has long brown hair, brown eyes, and to Miroku a great body and ass. They also they meet Inuyasha's older half-borther Lord Sesshomaru (who all the anime fans that are girls find very sexy.) He has long light blue hair, golden eyes, two stripes on both sides of his cheeks and a big fluffy scarf things with armor. He also has two companions with him. A little girl named Rin and a little imp-toad thing named Jaken. By the way he also has a two headed dragon named Ahn-Uhn. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had quite a few fights with each other but we will know more of that later on. So anyways Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Songo travel together to stop this stupid fuck named Naraku who at first dresses like a fucking baboon then later gets a new body by sucking up other demons. ( I know thats so fucking gross right?) Naraku wants to complete the shikon jewel which he is a pansy cause he don't really uses it. (Dumbass! Yeah I mean come on do something! Loser!) So everyones journey in this relam continues...

In the next relam where we met a guy named Goku. He is a sayjin from a planet called Vegeta. Many years has past snice Goku was on earth when he saved the earth many times before. Now Goku and all of the Z fighters are in a big fight to save there planet from an ugly evil foe. That evil foe is called Mjin Buu. (Ugly pink thing to all the people who don't know what DBZ is.) He wants to destroy the earth and all the universes that exist. One day somehow Mjin Buu was able to go through a black hole that showed up by forces unknown for now which transported him to a different relam called the feudal area. Naruak and Buu teamed up shorly after Buu's arrival into this relam to destoy the three universes. Later on Goku and his friends found out that they can travel back to the feudal area too by useing the black hole. They must find a way to find save their universe as well as anyone elses universe from Mjin Buu as well as any other bad forces that try to stop them in their quest. So now the chase is on! Can Goku and his friends stop Mjin Buu and his new ally from destroying this strange relam or could Mjin Buu and Naraku win? Wait untill the next chapter of INUYASHA Z!


	2. Chapter 2

INUYASHA Z  
Chapter 2

As we left off in the last chapter of INUYASHA Z... Kagome travled back in time 50 years to the feudal area of Tokyo, Japan. She meets the half-demon named Inuyasha who is looking for the Shikon Jewel so he can become a full demon (like we all don't know this story right?). Later on Inuyasha and Kagome meet Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru. They then go hunting for their arch-enemy named Naraku. Naraku wants to complete the Shikon Jewel so he can ruin everyones lives and gain more power for himself. Then Naraku meets his new ally from a different relam named Mjin Buu, who wishes to destroy all relams or unverses or whatever... So can Inuyasha and his friends stop Naraku and Mjin Buu or will Naraku and Mjin Buu win?! Lets find out in this chapter of INUYASHA Z!

Goku and his friends finally crashed landed in the feudal era (wouldn't you know it right in front of Inuyasha and his party). Goku introduced himself as well as everyone else in his party to the strangers and asked if Inuyasha or anyone else if they seen this weird pink thing call Mjin Buu. Kagome inroduced Inuyasha and the gang to Goku and replied " No." So Goku told Inuyasha and everyone else whats been going on and now Inuyasha and Goku teamed up to stop Naraku and Buu. Inuyasha's and Goku's friends started to walk in to a village to ask around about Naraku and Buu and to stock up on supplies. They asked every villager around with no luck of finding a clue about Naraku or Buu. Inuyasha's and Goku's friends took a brake from finding Naraku and Buu for a while. When everyone was relaxing the village began to be under attack without warning. Unfortunatly Inuyasha with his super sniffer knew it wasn't Naraku. It was some big horned demon that decided to start destroying the village. So now Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Mirkou, Sango, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo (damn thats alot of people) have to fight this big stupid, ugly demon. The demon destroyed half of the village and already killed almost all of the people that were in the village. Vegeta rushed into the demon little did he know it was way stronger then it look. Kagome yelled to Vegeta and said." Vegeta don't go rushing in like that the demon has a shard of the shikon jewel! and (Inuyasha is like WHAT A SHARD OF THE JEWEL!) "Vegeta replied "Shut up and dont tell me what to do bitch!" Kagome gasped obviously shock at his foul language (the bastard). Vegeta used the Bing Bang attack and nothing happened to the demon Vegeta is like WHAT MY ATTACK IS NOT WORKING!? Kagome said "I told you so, Vegeta but NO you went in and rushed into that demon loser!" So now Vegeta walked away and let everyone else attack the demon to the point that the demon is almost dead. Inuyasha came in to the fight and used his WindsSacr attack and killed the demon and took the shard of the jewel. Now that the demon is dead whoever was left of the villagers said thank you to everyone who killed the demon and gave them a reward. Everyone decided to leave the village and continuing hunting for Naraku and Buu. While they are walking down the road they ran into Sesshomaru. Goku and his friends of course didn't know who this Sesshomaru guy is yet.. So Goku asked Kagome who was this demon and Kagome replied, "thats Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, he is mean and rude but he does have a nice side every once in a while when he wants to be". "Goku said oh, he look like a strong fighter I wouldn't mind fighting him some day! Sesshomaru uninterested asked "Where is Naraku?" Inuyasha replied very rudely "How in the hell should i know! I havn't picked any thing yet you jerk!" Sesshomaru gave a look to Inuyasha and said "move aside." Goku to this oppertunity to walk up to Sesshomaru an "Hi im Goku its nice to meet you." Goku obviously wanted Sesshomaru on there side regardless of Inuyasha's feelings towards him. Sesshomaru looked at Goku and turned to walk past Inuyasha. After Sesshomaru disapeared the gang decided to continue on their hunt for Naraku and Buu. After a long search for Naraku and Buu, the group of friends decided to take a brake and went back to Kaede's village.

Kaede of course is the sister to Kikyo (for those who don't know that). Kagome told everyone that she needed to go back to her time and catch up on some needed school work. Her last words being "DON'T COME AFTER ME INUYASHA!" Poor Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't wait long and went to get a day an a half later.


	3. Chapter 3

INUYASHA Z  
Chapter 3

Last time on Inuyasha Z! Goku and his friends finally crashed laned in to the feudal era. Where they met, Inuyasha and his group of friends. Goku told Inuyasha and his friends what has been going on. They then teamed up and went looking for Naraku and Buu. So now after they walked for long peried of time. Inuyasha and Goku's friends made it to a village to ask around about Naraku and Buu as well as to stock up supplies. A demon then appeard to destroy the village. It didn't look like it belong to any of Naraku's demons. They managed to defeat the demon and take it's shard of the jewel. While continuing their journey they ran into Sesshomaru who is Inuyasha's older brother. Then the group decided it would be better to go back to Kaede's village to rest before starting out again. Kagome goes home with Inuyasha going for her a day in a half later. Will Inuyasha and friends find out where Naraku and Buu are? Lets find out in this chapter of INUYASHA Z!

While Inuyasha whet back to Kagome's world. Everyone else packed up their stocked items and got prepaired for their continuing search of Naraku and Buu. Inuyasha looked everywhere for Kagome till he finally found her at school. Kagome looked at the chalkboard unable to understand anything she sighed and looked out the window just to find Inuyasha staring at her. She couldn't help but yell "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha gave a stupid look as he fell out of the tree. (No matter how many time that happens its always funny to see lol). Anyway the teacher cleared his throat and sent Kagome into the hallway as punishment. After school was done Inuyasha and Kagome went back to her home and had dinner. Kagome to angry at Inuyasha for showing up to even talk to him for the rest of the night. When the next day came Kagome hurried to school and took the test that she had been trying to study for these past couple of days, unfortunatly she failed. When Kagome got home she packed up some books and food and went back to the feudal era with Inuyasha. As soon they returned Kagome picked up the feeling of a shard. Inuyasha asked "can you tell if its Naraku and Buu?" Kagome shook her head no and replied, "it feels different, I can't tell what it is." When they got back to the village, Goku and everyone welcomed them back. Inuyasha said "theres no time we gotta keep on moving". Then Miroku asked, "Whats going on?" Kagome replied, "Theres a shard I scenced when we got back, its just north from here." Everyone nodded and turned to leave when Kaede said, "becareful on your journey and good luck." It took some time before the gang made it to another village. Inuyasha and Goku decided it would be best to split up into 2 teams and asked around the village about Naraku and Buu. They asked all around but with no luck on finding any clue about them. So the team stayed at an inn in the village for the night thinking that they may have better luck in the morning. Before going to bed the gang decided to make a plan on how to defeat Naraku and Buu. After disscussing their plan Miroku asked Goku about the dragon balls. Goku asked, "Vegeta care to tell the the story?" Vegeta looked at Goku and then at Miroku. "Fine." Vegeta replied. "The dragon balls are powerfull magicial items in which their are seven in all. It can give just one wish to the person who summons the dragon using all seven balls. (sorry everyone but I'm Tyler's friend and again I will ask you, What is the deal with grown ass men trying to find their balls? I mean seriously? Anyway back to the story...) But if some one truely evil obtains all seven of the dragon balls, that person can gain any power that they wish for. Making themselves truely invincible. Everyone who didn't know about the dragon balls GASPED! Inuyasha asked in a very pissed off tone, "do you know what could happen if Naraku and Buu get hold of the dragon balls? Not only to make matters worse, but If they find out how to combined the shards with the dragon balls? We can kiss a worlds good bye!" Goku shooked his head yes very slowly. "So in the morning we will head out very early" Vegeta stated. Everyone then decided it would be better to get some sleep, for the next day would be very long. The next morning Goku checked the dragon radar. "Hmmmm..." Goku said. Inuyasha and everyone else looked intently at him waiting for him to finish what he was going to say. Goku sighed and finished "That's odd there happens to be two dragon balls moving north just like the shard that Kagome scenced. We must get to the dragon balls and that shard fast or something bad will happen."

What will happen now? Will trouble be brewing up north? Can Inuyasha's party and Goku's party handle it if it happens to be Naraku and Buu? Or with these two worlds as we know them come to an end? Find out next time on INUYASHA Z!


	4. Chapter 4

INUYASHA Z

Chapter 4

Last time on INUYASHA Z, Kagome had just gotten back from her time with Inuyasha. Scencing a shard of the jewel heading north her and Inuyasha hurried back to their village. When they met up with the rest of the gang, Goku used his dragon radar and found out that two dragon balls were moving north as well. But what could await our heros in the north? Could it be a trap by Naraku and Buu? Or could actually reach all three items before they fall into the wrong hands. Find out in this chapter of INUYASHA Z!

"We are almost there!" Miroku shouted. When they got there everyone kept an eerie silence as they headed into the small village. There was nobody around to be seen, the village was in total ruin. Inuyasha smelled the air and growled, "Their is someone here." The group followed Inuyasha as he ran off to where the scent was coming from. Buu stood there with a sicking look of satistfaction as he held two of the dragon balls. "NO!" Goku yelled in anger. Buu looked at him and started laughing a very evil laughter. "Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded. "Oh him?, I ditched him for a bit to grab my ballz." (LOL I so could not resit him saying that!) Buu said with a huge grin on his face. "Everyone spread out surround him! We cannot let him leave with those dragon ballz!" Vegeta commanded. Everyone nodded and spread themselves out determind to ensnare Buu. Buu laughed harder then ever as if someone told a really funny joke. He then snapped his figures and a dark black shadow appeared quickly surrounding Buu. "This is a shadow demon I have created, his purpose is to kill the person who has the strongest feelings in their soul. How can you stop a shadow?" Buu said while laughing evily. Everyone froze knowing that he was right a shadow cannot be stopped. "Now my shadow demon!" Buu yelled amused. Everyone stood still shocked as the shadow began to swirl violently around Buu and then quickly disapeared. Goku and Vegeta fusion danced and went after Buu as quickly as they could. Everyone looked around themselves and then towards everyone else feeling like this was a trick until the shadow struck. The shadow demon jumped from Kagome's and Sango's shadow and stabbed them close to their hearts. Inuyasha and Miroku screamed at the same time for their fallen women. They both ran to them as Buu disapeared. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha held her close hoping that she would awaken, but no her breathing seemed to fade away, even Miroku holding Sango lost hope for them. All of a sudden as Inuyasha held Kagome close his heart started thumping greatly and his aura turned deadly. Inuyasha laid Kagome back down and faced upwards reaveling that he had transformed into his full demon side. He took off chasing after Buu determind to enjoy himself by ripping Buu apart slowly. Miroku watched in fear as Inuyasha took off, he picked up Sango and laid her by Kagome. "Kirara, stay with Kagome and Sango. Make sure to keep them safe." Miroku said sadly as he looked at the two girls. "I'll stay too Miroku." Shippo said bravely. Miroku nodded and took off after everybody else. Kirara stared at Sango's body and then at Kagome's body their breathing dangerously being close to stopping. Just then a glowing man floated up to them, looking sadly at the two girls. Kirara growled at the stranger and Shippo tried to bravely stand by Kirara. "Don't be afriad, When darkness is created a light is naturally created to stop it. I am going to help your friends for I am called Light." The glowing man said identifying himself. Light bent down to Sango and lifted her body to him pressing a hand gently on her wound. A light burst threw healing Sango fully and energizing her, He did the same for Kagome next. Both girls awoke at the same time feeling better then they had ever felt before. Shippo jumped up and down happily, then jumped to Kagome hugging her, Kirara did the same thing but only to Sango. Light just stood their watching but since all he was, was a glow no one could tell that. "Thank you Light." Kagome smiled looking at him. "How do you know my name? I only told your two companions." Light asked with much curiousity. Kagome smiled warmly "I don't know how really but I think I heard you through the darkness that surrounded me." She looked at him honestly. Sango nodded and added, "I heard the same thing." Light nodded silently. "Where's Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome asked worriedly. Shippo shook, "Inuyasha transformed into his full demon form and went after Buu and the others in our group." Kagome gasped at Shippo's words, "We have to go after them! Quickly!" Kagome yelled while getting onto Kirara. Sango hopped on as well. "Shippo stay here where its safe, we don't want you to get hurt." Kagome looked into his eyes and said. Shippo nodded saying, "Come back safe you guys." Kagome, Sango, and Kirara smiled and nodded. They took off in a flash with Kirara flying high and what surprised them was that Light was flying right next to them.

What will happen next? Will Kagome and Sango reach their friends in time? Or will it be too late? Will Buu win or will full demon Inuyasha kill them all? All we can do is wait to find out in the next chapter of INUYASHA Z!


End file.
